


L'éclosion des sentiments

by Mary_ADSV



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, alternative universe, and the rest of the group isn't here, lil bit of angst, they're not idols here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_ADSV/pseuds/Mary_ADSV
Summary: Dans une ville de taille moyenne où tout le monde se connait quand même, Charles et Felix sont meilleurs amis depuis 3 ans et Charles est amoureux, mais Felix a une petite amie. Ceci raconte ce qu'il se passe après que Charles parvienne à prononcer les mots "Je t'aime"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How feelings bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170102) by [Mary_ADSV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_ADSV/pseuds/Mary_ADSV)



> Oui j'ai changé le nom de Changbin en Charles parce que lire Changbin dans une fic en français sonnait vraiment très faux. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même UwU  
> (J'ai fait ce choix parce que cette fic était uniquement INSPIRE de ChangLix donc ouais j'ai pas d'autre justification)

C'était compliqué. Tout son être s'embrasait à sa vue et pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus pur et innocent. Il fixait Felix avec tendresse, son esprit vagabondant si loin dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas la légère inquiétude qui s'installa sur le visage du blond avec qui il passait l'après midi.

  " Ça va ? demanda Felix. Charles ? Tout va bien ?" 

Entendant son nom, le brun reprit ses esprit.

" Oui, t'inquiètes pas." Il y eu une pause de quelque seconde. "Fé, je t'aime."  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime bro." répondit le blond avec un sourire radieux.

" Non je veux dire, je t'aime. Pas comme un ami. Je suis amoureux de toi."

Félix se figea, moins surpris que ce à  quoi Charles s'attendait. Avec un sourire gêné, il s'assit à coté du brun sur la couverture qu'il avait étendu sur l'herbe encore humide malgré le soleil écrasant. 

 "Jamais j'aurais pensé que tu tomberais amoureux de moi" dit-il. "Enfin, je sais que t'es gay, mais de là à ce que tu m'aimes ... Et puis, enfin, tu sais ....  
  - Oui je sais. Tu es hétéro et tu as une petite amie, soupira Charles.  
  - Bin non justement.  
  - Pardon ?  
  - Julia m'a laissé en criant que je te préférait à elle."

Le brun sourit intérieurement. Bien qu'il ai toujours apprécié la jeune fille, plus le temps avait passé plus il avait été d'elle. Alors savoir qu'elle n'était plus dans l'équation lui faisait plaisir, et il s'en sentit un peu coupable.

"Je suis désolé." dit Charles alors qu'un silence seulement interrompu par la nature s'installa.

"Non tu ne l'es pas. Et tu n'as pas à l'être. Elle a raison dans un sens."

Charlie s'en voulu lorsqu'il sentit son regard s'éclairer d'espoir. Félix se releva en position assise et inspira avant de capturer le regard de son ami. 

" Ecoute Charles, j'y ai pensé tu sais. A nous je veux dire.  
  - Félix ...  
  - Non laisse moi finir. Disons que j'y pense maintenant que tu me sors que tu m'aimes, et ... c'est vrai que tout me parait plus naturel avec toi. Je pense aussi à quel point c'est facile de juste  _être_  avec toi, que je suis tellement à l'aise. Honnêtement j'espère que c'est pareil de ton coté, et ça doit l'être sinon tu n'aurais pas dit ça. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis près à nous laisser une chance."

Charles releva soudain les yeux qu'ils avait fini par baisser.

" Fé, ne me fait pas ça, s'il te plait ... Ne joue pas avec ça ....  
  - Je joue pas Cha, je suis putain de sérieux t'as pas idée." Le blond laissa échapper un rire gêné. "C'est fou hein ? C'est toi qui te confesse mais c'est moi qui suis super mal à l'aise juste en imaginant ce que tu dois penser de moi. "

Félix était vraiment gêné d'admettre ces pensées, surtout qu'elles avaient éclos dans son esprit seulement après cette confession. Pourtant il n'avait pas idée de l'état de Charles. Ce dernier avait du mal à croire que son ami venait de lui ouvrir une porte et de disparaître derrière en l'invitant à le rejoindre. Il n'y avait aucune version du future dans laquelle Charles laissait cette porte se fermer. Néanmoins, lui qui fonçait tête baissée dans n'importe quelles opportunités refusa cette fois là, regardant Félix comme un trésor trop précieux pour risquer de l’abîmer dans le processus.

"Tu le penses vraiment ? dit le brun avec la gorge nouée. Parce que les garçons ça n'a jamais été ton truc.  
  - C'est vrai. Enfin, c'est différent avec toi tu sais ? ... Je sais pas, j'ai pas ce blocage que j'ai avec les mecs qui on voulu être plus que potes." Félix regarda le sol, arrachant nerveusement l'herbe autour de lui. "Pour être totalement honnête, même t'embrasser me parait normal ... intéressant presque."

Charles écarquilla les yeux et tomba en arrière la main sur le cœur comme s'il s'était pris une balle et rigola d'un rire franc et joyeux. Pris au dépourvu il ne savait comment cacher son embarras  autrement.  Le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux ne venait pas de dire ça, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.  
Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et bien que Charles avait imaginé ce moment, il se surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il géra la situation. 

Félix le fixait, craignant ce rire, gardant en tête l'année de plus que le brun avait, craignant en ce moment même ce qu'il pourrait dire, regrettant même ces mots. Ce rire l'avait figé. Après tout il venait d'admettre que lui, un hétero de 17 ans, voulait embrasser un garçon, et la première réponse qu'il avait était un rire de le part du garçon en question.

Sentant l'inconfort du blond, Charles se tut et posa sa main sur son bras, un sourire toujours flottant sur ses lèvres, et tira dessus assez fort pour que Félix lui tombe dessus, son visage au dessus du sien.

  " Si tu veux m'embrasser Fé, je te laisse faire tout seul comme un grand.  
  - Quoi ?!   
  - Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Fait le si tu veux.  
  - Oh ..."

Félix déglutit, réalisant la position dans laquelle ils étaient et la proximité de leurs visages. Alors il se surpris à avoir vraiment envie de ce contact. Est-ce que Charles était vraiment spécial, ou est-ce que le blond était moins hétéro qu'il ne l'avait toujours cru ? 

Repoussant ces pensées lorsque le brun ferma les yeux, Félix se jeta à l'eau. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord timidement, et Charles se fit violence pour ne rien faire, laissant au plus jeune le temps qu'il lui fallait, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire son effet. Lorsque que Félix se recula et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il semblait plus confiant, alors Charles se permit de répondre au baiser qui suivit. Pourtant le blond recula, le visage rougissant, semblant presque honteux. 

  "Okay, euh ... "

Charles paniqua, pensant à tous les mauvais tournants que cela pouvait prendre, mais il laissa Félix se calmer.

  "Charles, reprit ce dernier, je ..." Il souffla un bon coup en s'asseyant à coté du brun. " Je sais pas si je suis sensé aimer ça à ce point."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Charles ne fonde encore plus et ne pose une main sur la joue de Félix, ramenant son regard à lui.  "Crois moi, j'aime ça encore plus." souffla-t-il avant de se pencher vers les lèvres du blond, sa main passant dans son cou. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Félix répondit à l'avance avec plus de confiance. 

Charles était heureux : il avait seulement rêvé que Félix considère une possible relation autre qu'amicale entre eux, et pourtant il l'avait embrassé de son plein grès. Quand au blond, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'impliquait la situation. Il était en train d'embrasser son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait passé les plus beau moments des trois dernières années. Il commençait à peine à accepter le fait qu'il avait parfois pensé à une relation entre eux, sans jamais vraiment la vouloir. Mais ils venaient de poser la première pierre de cette relation, et Félix se surpris à être à l'aise avec l'idée.

Charles brisa le contact, toujours dans l'inquiétude de ne pas brusquer le plus jeune, et s'allongea, tournant la tête vers le blond lorsqu'il s'allongea à son tour. La discussion s'engagea naturellement, comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient jamais eu, et plus les minutes passait plus Charles avait peur que Félix ne fasse soudainement demi tour; car non content de perde un ami, il y perdrait aussi une partie de son cœur. 


	2. Chapter 2

  

Non, elle ne venait pas de voir ça. Ce n'était pas possible, ce qu'elle venait de voir ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non. Félix ne tenait pas Charles par la main, ils ne venaient pas de s'embrasser. Julia refusait d'y croire. Lorsqu'elle avait hurlé ses mots, lorsqu'elle avait crié que Félix préférait Charles à elle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que cela pourrait être vrai.  
Et pourtant ils étaient là, en plein centre-ville, main dans la main sans tenter de se cacher de qui que se soit. Julia avait du mal à concevoir que les lèvres qu'elle embrassait il y a peine 2 jours se posaient désormais sur celles de Charles.

Ce dernier la remarqua alors qu'elle les fixait immobile, et il eu envie d'embrasser Félix encore une fois, juste pour la piqûre, mais il n'était pas méchant, alors il fit signe à son petit copain.

  " Julia est derrière, dit-il.  
  - Pardon ?  
  - Julia est dérrière, Fé.  
  - Elle fait quoi ? demanda le blond.  
  - Rien, je crois qu'elle est choquée. Tu es sur que c'était bien totalement fini entre vous ?   
  - Elle m'a pratiquement jeté vers toi, alors pour moi oui.  
  - Bon sang Félix ! Pour toi peut-être que c'était fini, mais pour elle ça à pas trop l'aire d'être le cas ! Le communication tu connais ?  
  - J'ai compris." répondis le blond en sortant son téléphone, le portant à l'oreille après avoir sélectionné un contact.

  "Hey " dit Félix  en se tournant vers Julia, captant son regard à distance." Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.   
  - Non. Y'a plus grand chose à dire je crois.  
  - Si justement. Je ...  
  - Je te rappellerai." Raccrocha-t-elle avec une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Sans un regard pour eux, elle tourna le dos à la scène traçant sa route jusqu'à chez elle, ignorant ses parents et se jetant sur son lit, laissant couler la douleur qui mordait son cœur comme un chien enragé. Elle avait mal, tellement mal qu'elle se surpris même de pouvoir respirer. 

Elle aimait Félix, elle aimait son sourire et son humour, son rire, sa manière bizarre de fuir quand il voyait un insecte, tous les petits détails qu'elle passait son temps à remarquer. Alors comment n'avait-elle pas vu le plus gros ? Il l'aimait aussi, il n'y avait pas de doute à cela, mais il aimait Charles encore plus. C'était une évidence qui crevait les yeux, pourtant elle avait refusé de voir quoi que se soit.   
Après tout, d'autres garçons avaient tenté d'approcher Félix, mais il leur avait clairement comprendre que le genre de relation qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas le genre que lui avait les autres mecs. Il n'était pas gay, et son intérêt pour les garçons était le plus platonique du monde.   
Mais Charles était différent, il avait toute l'attention quelle n'avait pas, le temps en toutes circonstances, il avait Félix pédalant à tout vitesse chez lui au moindre appel. Mais ils étaient seulement amis après tout ... n'est-ce pas ?

Julia se détestait, détestait le masque qu'elle avait mis sur ses yeux, ignorant tout ce qui indiquait que Félix ne lui avait jamais vraiment été dévoué. Elle avait même finit par refouler le fait que lui même ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.   
Puis elle jeta la faute sur Charles, le blâmant de tout, d'être trop gentil, trop attirant, trop amis avec Félix, trop parfait, mieux qu'elle puisqu'il avait l'affection du blond.  
Mais Félix finit par recevoir sa foudre. S'il avait regardé ses sentiments en face dès le début, et réalisé l'importance qu'il portait, inconsciemment à première vue, à Charles, alors Julia n'aurait pas à souffrir comme elle le faisait.   
Elle en mordit les draps de rage. Elle avait été naïve de croire que quelqu'un s'intéresserait jamais à elle. Ils finissaient tous pas partir, chaque fois qu'elle accordait un tant soit peu de confiance ou d'affection à quelqu'un.   
Les couteaux dans son dos, tous ceux qu'elle a jamais reçus, semblaient envoyer leurs signaux de douleur à cet instant, elle ne trouvait pas d'autres explications à la douleur qui brûlait son âme. 

Ses larmes se firent plus bruyantes lorsque sa mère ouvrit doucement la porte, offrant une oreille étrangère à la situation et un réconfort plus que nécessaire. Julia finit par s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère qui s'était elle résolue à parler à Félix.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jamais il n'avait voulu ça. Jamais Félix n'aurait pensé que son comportement aurait pu faire si mal, et l'apprendre de la bouche de la mère de Julia était encore plus blessant.   
Il avait mal lui aussi. Il aimait Julia, plus de la même manière, certes, mais il l'aimait. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était plus à l'aise avec Charles. Il aimait Charles, et il s'avait que leur proximité rapprochait le moment où il dirait qu'il était amoureux de lui. Alors quelles solutions avait-il ? Des excuses sembleraient vides et dénuées de sens, et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

De plus, il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui même. La femme en face de lui avait été gentille, expliquant ce que sa fille lui avait confié sans crier, sans attaquer. Elle n'avait pas inclus Charles dans le problème. Sa manière de lui parler avait gravé les reproches qu'elle avait fait au fer rouge dans le cœur. Félix était sans trousse de secours devant les blessures qu'il avait faite à Julia, et il ne savait pas comment quoi faire.

Voyant son trouble, la mère de cette dernière lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

  " Tu l'as blessé parce que tu as évité la discussion. Si tu l'évite encore une fois tu risques de faire plus de mal que de bien."

Elle attendait une réponse, il le savait, mais il était incapable de lui en donner une, alors elle se leva de la table de petit café où ils étaient allé après qu'il l'ai rejoint.

  "Au revoir Félix. Passe une bonne fin de journée."

Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi lui caressait le visage, éclairant les larmes aux bords de ses yeux. Elles ne coulaient pas, elles étaient juste la, montrant à quel point il était démuni. 

Félix rentra chez lui, s'imaginant Julia et comment essayer de réparer les dégâts . C'est en abandonnant l'idée de faire quoi que se soit qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.  
Surpris par le nom affiché, il pris quelque secondes à répondre, clarifiant ses idées.

  "Allo ? entendi-t-il.   
   - Julia ?  
   - Félix. On peut se voir s'il te plait ? Ma mère viens de me dire qu'elle était allée te voir.  
  - Oh... Okay, pas de problème. Où est-ce que je te rejoins ?  
  - Le parc aux pneus. Je t'y attend déjà.  
  - J'arrive tout de suite."

Animé d'une motivation soudaine, il se rua dehors, enfourcha son vélo et pédala vers le lieu indiqué.

Le parc au pneus était un terrain vague où étaient entreposés des dizaines de pneus de tracteurs. Le lieu en lui même était plutôt intéressant, mais Félix n'y pensait pas. Tout ce qu'il vit en arrivant fut Julia, et il fut en quelque sorte peiné lorsqu'il constata que son cœur bondit à sa vue. Néanmoins le visage de Charles s'imposa dans son esprit et son cœur se calma un peu. Il était ici pour remettre les choses en ordre, il ne trahissait Charles en aucunes manières.

"Salut." Félix agita la main, mal à l'aise. 

"Hey ..."

Ses yeux ! Félix avait oublié à quel point il aimait ses yeux.

"Désolé que ma mère s'en soit mêlé, dit-elle. Je te jure que je lui ai pas demandé.  
  - Pas de problème, c'est bien qu'elle l'ai fait. Sans ça j'aurais surement pas compris que j'ai vraiment agi comme un con."

Un léger silence s'en suivit, durant lequel Félix s'assit sur le pneu le plus proche, et Julia le rejoignit.

"Donc ... Charles et toi ... dit-elle.  
  - Ouais, ouais, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Franchement je suis désolé de pas avoir dit clairement que toi et moi c'était fini.   
  - Je t'ai hurlé que tu le préférais, je t'ai poussé vers lui. C'est un peu ma faute aussi.   
  - Je vais pas te contredire sur ça, c'est sur, mais ça t'as fait un choc de nous voir non ?  
  - T'imagines même pas."  Julia releva les yeux vers lui, mais Félix regardait obstinément le sol.

"Fé, comment ça se fait ? Enfin, on sait tous les deux que d'autres gars t'ont dragué, même avant qu'on soit ensemble. Et ... " Elle ne parvint pas  finir sa phrase.

" Honnêtement, ces autres gars n'était pas Charles. Je sais ça à l'air con dit comme ça, mais c'est Charles quoi !" 

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Félix remarqua tout de suite qu'il l'avait blessé.

"Pardon, j'aide vraiment pas, hein ? dit-il.  
  - Alors là pas du tout. Putain Félix, t'as pas idée à quel point ça fait mal. Pour commencer, pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi si c'est pour me faire ça ?  
  - Parce que tu es une fille géniale et que je t'aime. Mais je ne t'aime plus de la même manière, et je crois que ... Tu sais quoi ? Si te dire que je suis un bâtard qui à joué avec toi peut t'aider à te faire te sentir mieux alors vas-y. Te gênes pas et insultes moi, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux. Parce que franchement je pourrais pas justifier ce que j'ai fait. C'est une question de timing en fait. Tu m'as hurlé dessus, Charles s'est confessé sans savoir ce qui c'était passé et je nous laisse une chance. Et comme un égoïste je t'ai pas compté dans l'équation."

Il avait raison. Julia le savait et elle détestait l'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas se justifier, et il n'avait plus à le faire.

  "Okay. Je comprends, mentit-elle. Je demande juste un vrai au revoir.   
  - Du genre ?  
  - Laisse moi t'embrasser. Juste un smack, et je m'en vais."

Devant l'absence de réponse de Félix, elle posa une main sur sa joue, le faisant la fixer dans les yeux, et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenu coulèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne répondrait pas.   
C'était bas de sa part d'avoir penser que ce contact, cette intimité, aurait pu ramener les chose comme avant. Alors elle recula, se leva, et quitta le parc aux pneus avec un dernier regard pour Félix.

Ce dernier avait la tête vide. Il n'avait rien sentit lors de ce baiser. Rien, pas même un reste des papillons que Julia éveillait auparavant, ni même une réaction comme celle qu'il avait eu en la voyant. Il fallait qu'il voit Charles, qu'il lui dise tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer avant qu'il ne l'oublie et que cela ne crée que plus de problèmes. La tête encore embrouillé et inquiet, il enfourcha son vélo et se rendit chez le brun.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Ils étaient allongé sur le sol de la chambre de Charles. Félix avait prévenu ses parents, il passerait la nuit chez lui. Ils avaient joué, mangé, discuté, mais Félix n'avait pourtant pas abordé le sujet pour lequel il était venu. Alors qu'ils fixaient le plafond, écoutant la musique résonant contre les murs, le blond se décida enfin.

" J'ai parlé avec Julia avant de venir.  
  - Oh ..." répondit le brun dans un souffle.   
Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce que cette rencontre voulait dire, ni ce qu'il s'était passé, et il avait vraiment peur que Félix le laisse, qu'il ne s'en aille. Bien sur, Charles ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Félix avait dit qu'il " _laissait une chance"_  à cette relation, alors le brun ne pouvait pas se permettre de la considérer comme acquise. Mais il avait peur. Très peu de temps avait passé entre cet après-midi où il avait dit ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait et ce jour, pourtant il s'était habitué à la nouvelle proximité qu'il avait avec Félix. 

Alors, sans rien laisser paraître, il incita le blond à continuer:  
"Et donc ? Elle à dit quoi ?"

En entendant le ton de Charles, le plus jeune se sentit rassuré. Il n'y avait ni agressivité, ni tristesse dans ses mots, alors il poursuivi.

"Elle à demandé un au revoir dans les formes à la fin, finit-il.  Alors elle m'a embrassé."

Charles ne savait pas quoi dire. il continua de fixer le plafond, le cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Voilà. Il avait juste été trop bête de croire que lui et Félix aurait vraiment une chance, de croire qu'il aurait pu être spécial,être aimé par celui qu'il aimait. Il avait mal, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

Félix, lui, était à l'agonie. Le silence de son ~~petit~~ ami l'alarmait. Il savait qu'il devrait continuer à parler, le rassurer, lui assurer que ça ne voulait rien dire, qu'il n'avait même pas répondu. Mais ce silence lui faisait peur, comme le calme avant une tempête.

"Alors ..." La voix de Charles sonna plus grave que d'habitude. "Ça veux dire que elle et toi, c'est reparti ?"

Félix s'assit précipitamment, fixant le brun qui lui garda les yeux fixés au plafond.

  "Quoi ?! N'importe quoi Charles ! 

  - Vraiment ? Elle t'a embrassé et ...

  - Et je l'ai laissé faire parce que c'était un au revoir ! Pour ta gouverne, c'est comme si elle avait embrassé un mur! J'ai rien sentit du tout !" Félix baissa soudainement le volume de sa voix, conscient qu'il aurait tout simplement du refuser. "Sérieusement ? Charles, non, elle est moi c'est fini. Si ça l'était pas, je ne serais même pas ici. Pour moi c'était fini, et la revoir n'y change rien."

Il se tut, attendant une réponse de la part du brun, et Charles n'y manqua pas. Comme la première fois, il tira Félix vers lui, le faisant tomber sur sa poitrine, et le sera contre lui, cachant son sourire dans son cou. Cette fois la, il fut égoïste et embrassa le blond sans gêne, approfondissant leur étreinte, heureux que l'autre réponde.

Charles était soulagé. Il avait Félix dans ses bras et la confirmation que Julia ne serait plus un problème. À ce moment là, il refusa de penser que quoi que se soit d'autre que leurs cœurs battant l'un contre l'autre et la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine.  
  



End file.
